The proposal represents a cooperative institutional effort which, during a four year period, has admitted 282 patients into a protocol designed to determine the adjuvant efficacy of pre-operative radiation therapy, combined with radical nephrectomy in the treatment of renal cell carcinoma. In addition, a protocol has been completed for metastatic renal cell carcinoma in which it was shown that testosterone, provera and placebo had little if any effect on metastatic renal cell carcinoma.